Forgetting You
by CharliexGirl
Summary: When Kagome hears what InuYasha says to Kikyou, she runs back to her time with barely concealed tears. She throws herself at her bed, devastated. Kagome keeps saying that she never met him, never loved him. Ever heard of “Be careful what you wish for?”
1. Never

**Title:** Forgetting you  
**Author:** Moi!  
**Pairing:** Not telling! Hehe.  
**Rating:** Most likely K+. Might, _might_ change later.  
**Summary:** When Kagome finally has had enough of InuYasha sneaking off for Kikyou, she runs back to her time with barely concealed tears. She throws herself at her bed, crying for her and InuYasha's non-existent relationship. Kagome keeps saying to herself that she never met him; never loved him. Ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for?" Kagome is finally able to live her life without the weight of loving someone who will never love her back. Is this a new chance for InuYasha to start over with Kagome I smell? Or will he leave Kagome forever for Kikyou?

A/n: I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. Hopefully this doesn't seem like the typical, "InuYasha's seen with Kikyou; Kagome runs off and cries like a baby" story. I just needed to get it out…

* * *

**Chapter One: Never**

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome set up camp, drunk with happiness. They had just gotten back from collecting five jewel shards. _Five_! It had been an extremely tough monster, which in turn was an extremely hard fight. But after all that fighting they had made it! None of them were injured badly – Kagome just had a broken arm that was in a makeshift sling, and Miroku had a big bruise on his shoulder. Kagome, after they celebrated of course, would go back to her time to get a real cast for her arm, and Miroku would heal in a little time. So, they were all beyond happy.

Except for InuYasha that is.

'He's just being his normal Stomp-any-fun self,' Kagome thought with a frown. She turned from where she was setting up her sleeping bag –'With ONE arm!' – and looked up at the tree InuYasha was in. He was looking off into the distance again, golden eyes far away. Her angry glare turned into a cheerless one as she realized who he must be thinking of. Kikyou.

InuYasha turned slowly towards her, and seemed to come back to reality with a jump. Kagome kept staring at her, her expression turning to anger again. Forgetting about the cheerful victory that they had just earned, her glare turned heated with each thought she had.

'He's been sneaking off again… I know it. Every night for the past week it's been happening. He thinks no one sees him when he goes, but we all do. I hate those pitying looks that Sango and Miroku give me; I get envious of them. They don't know the pain I'm going through… both of them have love promised to each other in their future. But still, I give them the most "I'm ok, I'm fine," smile I can muster, and pretend to fall asleep. I hear them whispering about me, thinking I'm asleep. They _do_ pity me. They try to think of ways to comfort me, but I'm pretty sure I'm fine. Pretty sure. The only thing I'm afraid of is rejection. Which is funny, because I think that's what InuYasha's afraid of. But I could never reject him. Never. But I think InuYasha could reject me. And he probably will if he gets a chance with Kikyou.'

The only response she got from him was a glare equal to her own heated one. Kagome sighed lightly, turning back to her sleeping bag. It took her a bit more time than usual, considering that she could only move one arm, but after finishing with that, she went over to help Miroku and Sango with the fire and dinner. She chuckled as she saw them "flirting." This consisted of Miroku being a pervert, with Sango beating him afterwards with every wrong comment and every wrong gesture he made.

Kagome, herself, thought it was cute. It was more than InuYasha and her would ever have.

Miroku stopped as he saw Kagome's crestfallen look. He was reaching for Sango's bottom when he noticed it. She had this lopsided smile that she put on to try and convince the others she was "happy" when she was hurting inside. She was kind of just sitting there, staring in space with that pained smile on her face. Miroku pulled his hand back and frowned, while Sango hit him, surprised at his withdrawal.

"Oww." Miroku said absentmindedly as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Sango, not knowing what to think, thought he needed to go to the bathroom with his scrunched up face, and his concentrated expression.

Sango was about to tell him to let it out in the woods, instead of standing there looking constipated, when Miroku spoke up proving her theory wrong.

"Aha! Got it!" This gained the attention of the three other individuals in the camp; one angry, one vacant, and one scared with a hint of anger. Miroku backed away from the tree InuYasha was resting in, not liking the look the hanyou was giving him. It was… murderous. Which brought him to the conclusion that he was either asleep or deep in thought.

Miroku chuckled nervously, muttering sorry quietly, scratching the back of his head in discomfort and looking at the ground. Kagome went back to staring blankly at the stars while InuYasha gave one last glare headed in his direction before slowly closing his eyes. After awhile he slouched back to his normal position. It was then that he turned his eyes towards Sango. Which brought up another theory in Sango's mind.

'Shoot… he was probably thinking up a lecherous plan! He better not come near me or he's getting _both_ his hands cut off…' Sango thought dangerously.

Miroku was a little unnerved at the venomous glare he was being given by Sango, but he advanced towards her in determination. After all, this wasn't for him.

"Miroku, you better not be planning anything or I swear to Buddha I will-" she started out in a low whisper, only to have Miroku cut her off.

"Sango." He pleaded in a serious voice that took away her suspicions. He got closer, and smiled a little when her over-sized boomerang didn't hit him like he thought, but instead he got warning glances. Sango raised her boomerang a little upon seeing his smile, but lowered it as she, once again, heard the seriousness in his voice.

"It's about… Kagome." Miroku whispered.

Sango immediately put down the boomerang, trusting he wouldn't do anything lecherous. She then looked to her friend worriedly and was surprised at her expression. Guilt overwhelmed her as she told herself she should've noticed that Kagome wasn't joining in their "celebrating".

She looked back towards Miroku with concerned eyes as he started to speak.

"Sango, I'm sure you're just as worried about her as I am." He paused and she shook her head, telling him to go on and agreeing that she was indeed concerned. "We both know who it probably is." With this they both looked at the sleeping hanyou. "I think she needs cheering up. But I myself am at a loss for ideas. Do you have any suggestions?"

Sango thought for a moment, and that little light bulb that she saw over everyone else's head in her mind's eye appeared over hers.

"I got it!" she whispered excitedly. "We need to get her mind off of InuYasha and

and… her." Sango said "her" maliciously, thinking of how the dead shell had hurt one of her best friend countless times.

"And… how do you suppose we go about doing that?"

Miroku's question brought her out of her reverie as she sorted through the ideas that were twirling in her mind. She grasped one, and seemed to think it a good one.

"We are by Kaede's village, are we not?"

Miroku, not expecting another question but a suggestion, nodded his head. They were indeed by the village. They were close to the bone-eaters well to be exact. They were all very, very tired from their fight, so they decided to camp near the village instead of walking the couple of blocks to it.

"And there is a lake nearby, isn't there?"

Not knowing where she was going, Miroku leaned against a nearby tree and nodded his head slowly.

"How about we go for a swim! InuYasha may or may not come, and if he doesn't, then we can include her and make her feel loved! Then she can forget all about the baka." She made sure to keep her voice low, lest risk the baka overhearing their – her – foolproof plan.

Miroku seemed in thought, contemplating on if it would work, and what could go wrong. He slowly nodded his head once again, approving of Sango's plan.

'The worst thing that can happen,' Miroku thought. 'Is that InuYasha's gone by the time we get back with Kikyou. In that case, we can distract her, and in no time she will fall asleep.

"That's a good idea, Sango-chan." Sango flinched a bit at his suffix to her name, but never-the-less let him continue. "We all know how much Kagome likes to swim."

Sango smiled at his compliment to her plan, and went to tell Kagome of their plans. As she wan leaning over to wake Kagome from her "daydream", she felt something on her butt. Sango straightened and stiffened, and still felt whatever it was attached to her backside. She turned around, and her suspicions came true.

"Miroku…" she growled warningly, self consciously reaching for her weapon.

"Sorry, sorry dear Sango-chan. Won't happen again."

"Yeah, yeah, sure it won't." she said sarcastically, disbelieving.

"Really." Miroku answered back playfully.

"Whatever," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes at the monk. "Just…" she started, eyeing him warily. "Back away so I can tell Kagome. Please?"

"Whatever you say, Sango my dear." Miroku then looked up at the sky.

'Ah. Swimming under the stars and the moon. Is that not romantic?'

He watched Sango as she sat down across from Kagome, waiting for Kagome to notice her presence. When Kagome just sat there not doing anything, he saw Sango reach out and gentle put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku saw this, and wished for one time, one time only, she could be that gentle with him. He didn't think that was too much to ask.

Kagome was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She awakened form her thoughts, and looked dazedly at the person across from her. 'Is that InuYasha?' she asked herself, starting to panic. Then the figure came into focus, and she could see that it was only Sango.

Kagome glanced at InuYasha's tree swiftly, trying not to draw attention to herself looking at him. She sighed softly as she saw him, apparently asleep, his chest rising up and down with each breath. She looked back at Sango, sighing, and cursed inwardly at Sango's worried expression.

She must have seen her look at InuYasha…

Kagome put on a smile, half fake and half genuine. She was glad to see her friend, and glad to see she was worried about her. But, Kagome kept telling herself that their looks only made it harder to forget about her love for InuYasha.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"Kagome-chan, would you like to go swimming?" Sango said to her, smiling softly. She saw Sango look over her shoulder at Miroku, and see him nod. Where they up to something? She doubted it was something lecherous, as Sango was involved. Kagome decided to give them the benefit of the doubt; to think that they wanted to celebrate with her of their victory. So, even though Kagome was not in the mood to celebrate, she wanted to go. She could get in a happy mood, and maybe even forget about InuYasha, however temporary it may be.

"Swimming? At night?" Kagome despite her depressed mood, started to feel her spirits lift a bit. She loved swimming! And, how awesome would it be to go swimming at night with her caring and wonderful friends? Albeit one was lecherous… Kagome decided then that she would go with them, and have fun.

Miroku came over by Sango, and sat by them. With a serious face he said, "Yeah. It sounds like much fun. But… we've decided… it would be best not to bring… InuYasha."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, much like Miroku had done, and stood up. Miroku and Sango watched her as she went to her yellow backpack, and pulled out what looked to be undergarments. Miroku's eyes lit up.

"Kagome-sama!" he whispered happily, "Is that what you are wearing to our outing?"

Kagome swore she saw a vein pop out of Sango's forehead before she shut her eyes in her annoyed expression and punched his arm. She would've slapped him, but Miroku and Sango both were trying their best to not wake up the hanyou.

"Oww… my dear Sango… why did you find the need to hurt the innocent? I was simply asking a question."

"Innocent my butt." Sango said scoffing.

"And what a nice butt you have, Sango."

Which only earned him yet another punch in the arm. Which probably led to another bruise, along with the one on his shoulder.

Kagome chuckled amusingly, drawing the attention to her. She looked at Miroku, then to Sango, then back again.

"Miroku…" Kagome started, "This is a swimsuit. It's what we wear in the future when we go swimming."

Miroku started to mutter something that suspiciously sounded like "I'm going to sneak to your time one of these days…" but stopped when he saw Sango's hand awfully close to his now bruising arm.

"Mercy… mercy!" he whispered loudly, scooting away from Sango.

Sango smiled triumphantly, as she asked them, "So, then, are we ready to go?"

"Yes…" Kagome answered. She gathered a cover-up – which happened to just be a big shirt – and started to walk behind her two older friends.

"You know, Sango." Kagome started amusingly. "I have another swimsuit in my bag…"

At this Miroku visibly straightened and turned to Sango with bright eyes.

Sango was less than eager as she turned to him and malevolently glared at him.

"Don't even _think_ about it monk."

Which then. He went back to his slumped state.

'At least Kagome has her sense of humor back.' Sango thought, glad that her plan was already affecting her friend.

She reflexively hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang that she wouldn't leave behind (for obvious reasons, along with the fact that demons were lurking) as he made a grab for her bottom.

"Serves you right," she grumbled, and moved towards her giggling friend as they all started towards the lake.

A/n: I really hope this isn't that short... and jeez... I just _had_ to start another story. Am I an idiot or am I an idiot? -sigh- Stupid stories get stuck in my head...

**_Review! Please!_**


	2. The Missing Smile

**Title:** Forgetting you  
**Author:** Moi!  
**Pairing:** Not telling! Hehe.  
**Rating:** Most likely K+. Might, _might_ change later.  
**Summary:** When Kagome finally has had enough of InuYasha sneaking off for Kikyou, she runs back to her time with barely concealed tears. She throws herself at her bed, crying for her and InuYasha's non-existent relationship. Kagome keeps saying to herself that she never met him; never loved him. Ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for?" Kagome is finally able to live her life without the weight of loving someone who will never love her back. Is this a new chance for InuYasha to start over with Kagome? Or will he leave Kagome forever for Kikyou?

A/n: It's not getting many reviews… but since I like this story I'll update anyway! Sorry it's been so long, and other's who are reading my other stories... well... I'm try to update soon... ;

* * *

Kagome shrieked as water splashed her. She had been in a dream-like trance – or that's what she liked to call it anyway – when it happened. And whoever splashed her was going to pay. Dearly.

Miroku had seen her "dream" face once again; yes again with the lopsided grin – so, he did the first thing that came to mind. He splashed her. Yeah, sure, he could have just gone over and touched her. And yes, he could have simply called out her name. But what was the fun in that? He regretted it though when Kagome turned towards him with a murderous glint in her eye. Which was horrifyingly horrifying.

He backed up, smiling charmingly at her. But his charming looks wouldn't stop her.

"Garff!" he managed to squeeze out of his throat, which at the time seemed incapable of making sound. He ran, well swam in this case, and over to the only place he could think of that was safe. Well, safer than the present Kagome.

Sango.

"Sango!" he whispered urgently, coming up behind her.

"You… monk… away from the behind. Now." Sango commanded, moving away from him. Which…left him totally unguarded and in the open.

"But Sango… she's going to _hurt_ me…"

"Heaven only knows how long you've had this coming…"

"Oh Sango, my dear Sango…"

"You better stop with the _fake_ flattery, she's coming."

"Hey, it is not—WAH! Where?"

Miroku's eyes darted nervously in front of him. To the left there was no Kagome. To the right there was Kagome. To the center… ah! A piece of her hair! She's floating towards me underwater!

'Wait… that's seaweed…'

Miroku had just started to calm down when he heard a voice.

And it wasn't Kagome's… or Sango's…

Oh, wait. _Was_ that Kagome's voice?

It was.

"Hmm. Miroku-_chan_, why are you running away from me?"

Now, he wasn't stupid or anything. Well, if he were, that really wouldn't have mattered. It might… maybe. Anyways, he wasn't… deaf. He knew Kagome's voice well. But this didn't sound like her.

Miroku looked over at Sango fearfully, and she mouthed, "She's taking out her troubles… on you."

Miroku gulped nervously, and turned to where he heard Kagome's voice. Which was behind him – the only place he hadn't looked.

"Now, Kagome-sama, listen. I know you're going through a rough time, and we understand that. But it really isn't our faults is it?" Miroku got a withering look from Sango, and immediately changed the words. "My fault, my bad."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said with a little smile. "This is getting you back for _splashing me_."

Miroku sighed, smiling a smidgen. Kagome was, indeed, taking out her problems on poor little ol' him. He looked up at her seriously. He could endure this; if it meant it would get some of that bottled up emotion inside of her out, he would do anything.

He sighed again as he stepped towards Kagome. For once, he had no lecherous thoughts at all.

"Kagome…" he said sadly, and motioned to Sango. "We're… we're here for you. Y'know that?"

Miroku waded through the water until he was in front of Kagome, then enveloped her in a hug. Sango and Kagome were both shocked at first, not knowing what to think or do. Finally, Sango joined in on the hug, realizing the monk had pure thoughts. At least for now, that is.

Both of the older friends looked down at their dear companion, who had gradually evolved into a friend, sadly. Kagome buried herself in the abundance of clothes, all of them still standing in the waist-deep water.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, both daring the other to speak. The glaring contest went on, but quickly ended as they heard sobs coming from the young girl. Their looks softened. They needed to do something. Fast.

Both sighed, and at the same time thought,

'Sango isn't going to do anything that is this uncomfortable… I might as well.'

'Miroku is too pig-headed to do anything… I might as well.'

"Kagome…" the two quarrelers started at the same time. Both stopped as they realized that the other _was_ going to do something. A long silence passed, Sango and Miroku waiting for each other to speak, Kagome crying quietly into their clothing.

Sango slapped her forehead as she realized what was happening.

"Kagome."

Said person looked up at Sango with pitiful, tear stained, red eyes. It hurt both Sango's and Miroku's heart to look into those eyes. How could InuYasha do this to her?

Sango continued, now determined. "Tell us what's wrong, Kagome. We're here to help. We'll always be here for you no matter what. Both me and Miroku love you like our younger sister – although sometimes Miroku…" Sango looked over at the monk and sighed. "We _want_ to help you. But you need to tell us what's going on with you. Is it InuYasha?"

"Is it InuYasha? Clay Pothe- I mean, Kikyou? Please tell us what's bothering you, Kagome."

Kagome turned a sad, and what she hoped was convincing, smile to Sango.

"Sango, it's… just stressful. Y'know, InuYasha… Kikyou… school… jewel shards…"

Sango was staring at Kagome doubtfully and pitifully. She didn't like that look one bit. Which was the reason why she added, "You and Miroku's love life…"

Miroku and Sango jumped away from the hug, each gawking at each other. Both were blushing, which was a rare sight to find either blushing.

Kagome giggled and ran off, leaving the two… "Love Birds".

"Umm. I think… Kagome-chan was just saying… um. Our non-existent love life?" Miroku said, stumbling for words.

"Y-yeah." Sango replies, not knowing what to say.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous.

"Oh. That kind of ruined our serious moment, huh?"

"Miroku! OH, MIROKU! That's it!"

Miroku looked intently at Sango. Her face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Yes, Sango…"

"That's it!"

"Yes Sango?"

"AHA! She's not getting away that easily!"

"What Sango!"

"AHA!"

"SANGO!"

"WHAT!"

Miroku sighed, frustrated.

"Well? If you're not going to say anything, monk, I need to get Kagome for doing that."

"_That's_ what I want to know!"

"What, what you want to say? Miroku, that's really not my problem. Now, she might get away if I don't hurry…"

"SANGO! _What did Kagome do_!"

"Oh. You could've just asked earlier."

"I did."

"Sure you did."

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did Kagome do?"

"She avoided the topic by bringing up an uncomfortable topic then running away! See it?"

"Ah."

"YES! Now we need to find **it**!"

"It? Sango?" Miroku gazed at Sango skeptically.

"It? Oh, hah, I mean Kagome. Yes."

"…"

"Ok, let's go!"

"…Ok. But be gentle Sango…"

"Ok. HURRY MIROKU!"

"Sango, she's just over there leaning against that tree staring into space again."

"LET'S GO!"

"But… Sango…"

"MIROKU! She's getting away!"

"Sango. She's over there."

"_Huuuurry_!"

"Sango!"

"What!"

"She. Is. Right. Over. There."

"Where!"

"Sango… That… tree." Miroku clearly stated, incredibly slow.

"Oh. Well, let's get her before she… runs then!"

Miroku watched helplessly as Sango ran through the water. Well, at least tried to run. The water dragged her down. Water seemed to do that to you when you ran through it. Sango _was_ a dreadfully determined woman. But he did like her just much more for that.

…

Well, at least he thought he did.

Miroku scratched his head before trudging through the water after Sango.

* * *

"InuYasha…"

"InuYasha…"

"InuYasha… come…"

InuYasha startled awake, looking wildly around the camp. No one was there? Then… who was calling his name?

"InuYasha," a soft voice called again, seemingly emotionless.

The hanyou, fully awake now, jumped down from the tree he was resting in. He briefly wondered where the others were before trying to track down the soft voice, which sounded vaguely familiar. The voice called once more, and within a few steps, he saw white blurs in the sky.

"Kikyou…" he whispered, closing his eyes momentarily in sadness. After opening them, InuYasha took a moment to feel guilty and unsure before turning towards the soul stealers and taking off. It led him to an opening, and after close inspection he found her slumped against a tree, eyes closed.

Is she…? She can't! She just called me! She _said_ my name! Dammit, she's not gone!

Panicking, he took a couple unsure steps into the clearing. He tried to keep his breathing in check, but a few unnerved breaths managed to escape him. InuYasha walked toward her slowly, eyes glued to her face, silently willing her to open her eyes, twitch, move, talk, anything to indicate that she was still alive. Well, as alive as Kikyou could ever be.

InuYasha stood next to her, afraid to touch her, fearing what he might touch, but knowing he couldn't just run away and forget. He had to do this. He took a deep, unstable breath before reaching out. The hanyou wasn't surprised to see his hand shaking as it got closer and closer.

Just as he was about to brush her cheek, her eyes slowly opened, revealing dark brown eyes. InuYasha shivered at the lifelessness that shone through her eyes. She smiled a cold smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

InuYasha let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. "Kikyou… I thought… you were…"

"No, InuYasha, I was resting. Thank you very much for caring for me."

"Kikyou…!"

He gathered her in his arms; relieved she was still with him, still there for him to care for.

"InuYasha…" she whispered, her eyes finally showing a hint of emotion.

InuYasha winced at how cold she was. Cold as her smile; cold as her eyes. He longed for the Miko he once knew, one whose smile reached her eyes. He tried to picture Kikyou younger, smiling at him, laughing with him. For some peculiar reason, however, he could only see Kagome. He hugged Kikyou tighter to him, trying to erase the pictures.

But they kept coming, never relenting.

"Is something wrong, InuYasha?"

"No… Kikyou…" he said, trying to convince himself as well as her. "Nothing's wrong."

…Right?

* * *

"Miroku! Don't even dare touch Kagome!"

Miroku looked regretfully at Kagome's young, lush bottom before turning his eyes on Sango.

"But my dear Sango, she won't mind. She's spaced out, for the time being."

"Miroku." Sango warned. "No."

"But Sango! She's-!"

"Miroku…" a mumble, coming from Kagome, was barely heard. "I _can_ hear you."

"Uhh… heh. Heh. I was just joking Kagome! You know me, I kid! I kid you, my fair lady! And as much as I would like to touch your- I mean not touch! Not touch! Uhm."

Miroku cut off as Kagome turned around with a sloppy half grin on her features and round eyes. He stopped walking, for her face scared the living daylights out of him.

He caught up to Sango as soon as Kagome turned around.

"She's quite scary, Sango, when she does th-"

"Miroku…" a low grumble came from Kagome, effectively shutting up Miroku.

"Scary…!" he whispered.

Sango shook her head in annoyance.

Will he ever learn…?

"I'm… going for a hot bath." Kagome declared, her mind made up that she required time to reflect.

"Yes, and I will accompany her." Miroku said, closing his eyes and nodding his head.

Sango started to shake her head yes to both of them, not realizing Miroku said something perverted by the serious tone of his statement.

"Miro_ku!"_ Sango growled out, a vein popping. She grabbed her hiraikotsu and whacked him upside the head.

"Oww, dear Sango, why hurt a poor inno-"

"You're not _innocent_ monk!"

"And what makes you think I am not innocent, my dear?"

"Well, there was that one time…"

"Ok, ok. Don't answer that…"

"I'm going to take a bath now, okay?" came a quiet voice. Both stopped arguing and looked over at Kagome. Amusement shone in her eyes, and a slight smile was on her face.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want someone to accompany you?"

"Li-"

Sango hit Miroku before he could even finish the first word of his lecherous sentence, and turned her attention back to Kagome.

"As I was saying," she said through gritted teeth. "Do you... need someone to talk to?"

"Thanks Sango, but I would like to go alone…"

"Well… if you're sure about it…" Sango said uncertainly.

"Thanks again Sango…" Kagome's quiet voice barely reached Sango's ears as Kagome headed for the nearest hot spring. Miroku and Sango watched as she left until she was out of sight. Sango turned towards Miroku, eyes solemn.

"Miroku, I miss hearing Kagome's normal, cheerful voice… seeing her smile..."

"I know, Sango…" he sighed. "I know…"

3 Alisha (Hope it was long enough!)


	3. Why?

**Title:** Forgetting you  
**Author:** Moi!  
**Pairing:** Not telling! Hehe.  
**Rating:** T now! Just to be safe. ;  
(A few cuss words… :o)  
**Summary:** When Kagome finally has had enough of InuYasha sneaking off for Kikyou, she runs back to her time with barely concealed tears. She throws herself at her bed, crying for her and InuYasha's non-existent relationship. Kagome keeps saying to herself that she never met him; never loved him. Ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for?" Kagome is finally able to live her life without the weight of loving someone who will never love her back. Is this a new chance for InuYasha to start over with Kagome I smell? Or will he leave Kagome forever for Kikyou?

A/n: No reviews for my 2nd chapter? Aww. ;-; Oh well. I like this story. But maybe it's just really bad… xD

Tori: It is bad.  
Alisha: Hey! …Where'd you come from?  
Tori: I come from everywhere. I follow you.  
Alisha: Right. Uhm. Why am I your friend again?  
Tori: Because I'm hyper and sweet!  
Alisha: _mumbles_ And really crazy…  
Tori: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Alisha: Nothing.  
Tori: I thought so! Hehe!  
Alisha: Well, ignore her… she's weird… and have fun reading! …If anyone is reading this. Oh,a nd sorry for the shortness. I had to end it there. Plus, it felt like I was typing forever. At least I updated it soon! But this isn't a popular story… gah.

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**Why?

Kagome rested her head on the smooth surface of rock behind her. Hot springs always soothed her frayed nerves. The knots in her neck loosened, her stress and depression temporarily elapsed. Relaxing, she sank down lower into the water. She took a deep breath in, and in the first time in a long while, she felt truly calm. That calm didn't last, alas, since her thoughts began wondering towards a certain silver haired individual who, as of late, seemed to be occupying her thoughts day in and day out.

"I thought… you were…"

See? She was thinking too much about him, she could practically hear his voice as if he were right next to her. She needed to stop thinking about him. It was driving her crazy...!

"No, InuYasha. I was resting. Thank you very much for caring for me."

Wait, why was Kikyou's voice in her head too? Did Kikyou have to torture her thoughts too?

"Kikyou…!"

Kagome sat upright as she grasped that those voices weren't in her head; they were… nearby…

Kagome looked upwards, and became conscious of Kikyou's Soul Stealers in the sky.

She put her head in her hands. This wasn't what she wanted! She came to get away from her problems; to get away from the thoughts of InuYasha. Instead she found herself facing much worse… much, much worse.

"No… Kikyou… nothing's wrong…"

Even him _saying_ her name hurt.

It hurt like nothing else.

"InuYasha… do you know how much I… still… _still…_ love you?"

"Kikyou…"

Kagome got out of the water, wrapping one of the towels she brought tightly around her as fast as she could. She didn't want to hear this. It was hurting her. She needed to get out of there before… before her heart shattered.

'Do the people who wrote those cheesy heart breaking songs actually feel this ache?' she wondered half heartedly, making a move to leave. Something prevented her, however.

"Well, InuYasha?"

"Kikyou… I love you too…"

She needed to leave. She _had_ to. She needed to breath.

"What about my reincarnation?"

'She's talking about me…' Kagome thought, creeping closer, despite every forewarning going throughout her body to turn around this instant.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. Kagome tensed up. Was he going to choose?

"InuYasha… please, I need to know."

"I… I have feelings for her…" Kagome felt herself smiling. 'He picked me! Who would've guessed?'

"But… Kikyou… I _love_ you. I always have. This… visits… have proved so."

"And Kagome…?"

"She…" he stopped, sighing, while Kagome felt something constricting her throat and the familiar prickling at the back of her eyes. "She's special to me, that's for sure, but I'd always choose you, Kikyou. No matter what would happen, I would always be loyal and faithful to you. You stole my heart, and you've kept it. I love you. Kagome… she… _likes_ me. I don't even know my feelings towards her. But she's not important as you. I know that."

"InuYasha…" Kikyou said, hugging InuYasha tightly. She immediately looked over towards Kagome, who was now at the edge of the clearing, downwind from InuYasha's smelling range. Kikyou smirked, mouthing the words, "I won," before reaching up and kissing InuYasha on the lips.

Kagome's heart broke as she bore witness to this, watching the passion InuYasha put into kissing her back.

She felt like dying.

What was life without her love? At least before she had hope, even if it had been a little, but now everything came crashing down.

Everything had backfired on her.

* * *

"InuYasha… no…"

InuYasha pulled back at the sound of his name, puzzled. The only person here was Kikyou, and, well, her lips were a bit busy at the time when he heard his name…

With eyes heavy with pleasure, he looked up in time to see the back of a girl with raven hair rushing away.

He pulled back a little, puzzled, but his attention was brought back to the half living Miko as she reached up and tugged gently on his hair.

He looked down at her smiling, about to pull her into another kiss, when he realized who the girl was.

Kagome.

'Oh, shit, did she hear? Some of what I said was in the heat of the moment… oh, shit! She might've not of heard it all… knowing Kagome, she would've stormed up to me halfway through, so she mustn't of!'

Pulling away completely, he started towards the way he saw her heading, when he was stopped by an icy voice.

"InuYasha, even if you could catch up with her, she wouldn't forgive and forget. Not this time."

InuYasha stopped in his tracks, torn between going after Kagome and staying with Kikyou.

Kami, was he always going to be stuck between a rock and a hard place?

"Kikyou…" as he turned towards her, he realized she had a smirk pulling at her lips.

"She heard everything, InuYasha… I saw her face as she heard every word. You hurt her bad, InuYasha."

"You…" he gulped, not believing what Kikyou was telling him. "You… saw her there? And you didn't say anything?"

"InuYasha. I thought you _wanted_ her to hear this. You were telling me that you choose me. You had to eventually tell her."

He knew she was right. It wasn't just to say one thing, apparently making up your mind, then try to cover it up and say another. …Then why did this feel so wrong? So bad?

InuYasha stared at the ground, making up his mind to go after Kagome. He would deal with Kikyou later.

"Kikyou… I'll… be back."

InuYasha started off, intent on finding Kagome. If she was going to the well, he might not be able to catch her, since they were so close to the village.

"She won't forgive you, InuYasha. Ever. And I'll be here when she doesn't."

InuYasha heard Kikyou and prayed to anyone who was listening that this wasn't true. I mean, she forgave him all the other times. Why wouldn't she now? But for some reason one thing and one thing alone echoed through his head, no matter what he did to try and prevent it.

'She won't forgive you InuYasha. Ever.'

* * *

Kagome ran.

It was all she could do. Hearing InuYasha tell Kikyou so bluntly that he didn't care much about her was the last straw.

So she ran, and ran, and ran.

She didn't care if InuYasha saw _or_ heard her. She didn't care if she was crying. She didn't care if thorns were tearing at her delicate skin. She didn't care about running naked, her towel having dropped a ways back. She didn't care about InuYasha-

Ok, she wasn't exactly sure about that. She was trying to convince herself at the time.

Kagome soon made it to the well, it being only a few miles from the place where those vile Soul Stealers were.

It helped that she ran too, but there was also the downside of running.

Losing your breath…

Kagome stood there gasping, one hand trying to wipe away the tears.

But they kept falling.

Kagome debated whether to tell Miroku and Sango she was disappearing to take a little… long… break from the Feudal Era or not. She decided against it, realizing that her friends would figure it out. Deep in her heart she also didn't want to come across InuYasha, but she wouldn't admit that to her conscience.

She jumped into the well, wanting to get some rest, maybe let out some of this negative energy that was radiating off her in waves.

Shutting her eyes, she tried unsuccessfully to block out the depression and the negative thoughts that were running through her head.

'He choose her because you're so _helpless._'

'He choose her because, you know, she _is _the original of you. The original is always better. More useful.'

'InuYasha was using you. He wanted _her _all along.'

The thoughts didn't stop as she ran through the door of the shrine, through the yard and into the house. She ignored the hellos and concerned voices as she raced up unto her room. The voices in her head seemed louder as she locked the door and threw herself on her bed.

'Why would he want you! You're **useless**!'

'What do you do? Detect shards and bring food? Heh! The Food Bringer!'

InuYasha's voice even decided to make an appearance in what was becoming a chorus of Kagome haters.

'What would I want a bitch like you? You should've known I wanted Kikyou; I only kept you with us and protected you because you reminded me of her. Stupid girl. You mean _nothing_.'

This was truly the last and final straw of the whole thing, as a new emotion was added to the mix of depression, betrayal, and total helplessness.

Anger.

Loathing.

"InuYasha, I _hate_ you! No, I _loathe_ you! Never as long as I am alive and in control of my actions will I forgive you. You hear that? NEVER! I wish I never met you! I wish I never **loved** you! I wish I never laid my pathetic eyes upon you! I wish I could forget you even existed! I wish the name InuYasha would sound foreign to me; that it would disappear without a trace in my mind!"

Kagome couldn't remember a time that she hated and loved someone this much. She couldn't even remember a time where she hated **and** loved someone. All she knew was that she did now. And she wanted to forget it; forget _him_. So she repeated these words; over and over, until she drifted to sleep.

What followed the next day could only be described in four words.

Complete and utter chaos.

-

Love,  
Alisha


	4. Not The Hand, Sango!

**Title:** Forgetting you  
**Author:** Moi!  
**Pairing:** Not telling! Hehe.  
**Rating:** T now! Just to be safe. ;  
(A few cuss words… :o)  
**Summary:** When Kagome finally has had enough of InuYasha sneaking off for Kikyou, she runs back to her time with barely concealed tears. She throws herself at her bed, crying for her and InuYasha's non-existent relationship. Kagome keeps saying to herself that she never met him; never loved him. Ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for?" Kagome is finally able to live her life without the weight of loving someone who will never love her back. Is this a new chance for InuYasha to start over with Kagome I smell? Or will he leave Kagome forever for Kikyou? And what _does_ Miroku have to do with all this?

_A/n: _I'm so mean to you guys… ;-; I don't deserve any of you. Well, I'll put a couple of sentences from the last chapter to refresh your memory. Since it's been so long. I apologize profusely!

* * *

**LaSt  
ChApTeR:**

This was truly the last and final straw of the whole thing, as a new emotion was added to the mix of depression, betrayal, and total helplessness.

Anger.

Loathing.

"InuYasha, I _hate_ you! No, I _loathe_ you! Never as long as I am alive and in control of my actions will I forgive you. You hear that? NEVER! I wish I never met you! I wish I never **loved** you! I wish I never laid my pathetic eyes upon you! I wish I could forget you even existed! I wish the name InuYasha would sound foreign to me; that it would disappear without a trace in my mind!"

Kagome couldn't remember a time that she hated and loved someone this much. She couldn't even remember a time where she hated **and** loved someone. All she knew was that she did now. And she wanted to forget it; forget _him_. So she repeated these words; over and over, until she drifted to sleep.

What followed the next day could only be described in four words.

Complete and utter chaos.

(Bu bu Bumm.)

* * *

"INUYASHA. What _did _you do this time!" 

"Feh… I didn't do… Wait, why do you automatically think it's my doing, wench!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry InuYasha. Excuse me while I yell at the real culprit. I'm sure that squirrel over there made Kagome this depressed, so she wouldn't come back for a whole _week_. Miroku, come on, let's go terrorize the squirrel for making Kagome-chan cry."

"What? Oh… squirrel? Uhm… Sango… how did InuYasha manage to confuse you to think that a **squirrel** did that to Kagome instead of him? I can't even get you to_believe_ I didn't touch you! Wow InuYasha… nice work. The monk is proud of his little hanyou."

Sango smacked her head with her forehead, while InuYasha looked at Miroku with narrowed eyes.

"InuYasha, what happened?"

"…" InuYasha didn't want to tell them. They would murder him! He was about ready to murder himself…

Sango rushed up to him, grabbing the collar of his red hakama. Pulling him up to eye level, she glared at him.

"I'm only asking this once more." InuYasha marveled at the seriousness of her voice. Who knew he wasn't the only one this protective? "What. Did. You. DO?" she questioned slowly, tightening her grip with every word.

"I… I… w-well, I- I didn't do any- feh!"

Sango intimidated him. And no, he wasn't afraid to admit it. Miroku knew all too well her intimidating…ness.

"INUYASHA. NOW."

"I… I… well, I said… I said…"

"You said…?" a fire burning in her eyes.

"I said… hi?"

"Do NOT make me go get my boomerang."

"I… I'm… I'm n-n-not afraid of ya! Yeah, that's right. I ain't afraid of ya." Defiantly and unsure, he stood up a bit straighter…

"INUYASHA."

…and slouched back down.

"I said hi to her and she ran!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Ok, ok! Feh."

Miroku came a little closer, wanting to hear the reason why their dear friend was crying.

"IwaswithKikyouandsaidafewthingsandshehearditandranoffandItriedtochaseafterherbutshewouldn'tcomeback." The hanyou pushed out in one breath, not looking anyone in the eye. Looking up to confused faces, the hanyou was quite proud of himself – to say the least. His chest puffed out with self confidence.

Sango looked at him, confused and stern.

"Now InuYasha… I didn't catch most of that, but I heard 'Kikyou', 'I', and 'said'. Knowing you, those words together equal _trouble_."

InuYasha let out a long sigh, lessening his puffed out chest quite a bit. Defeated, feeling ratherguiltier than before, and suddenly exhausted, he slumped down and crossed his legs, putting shaky hands inside his haori sleeves. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he was going to say.

"I told… I told… Kikyou… I loved her."

"WHAT!"

InuYasha gulped and debated to tell the rest of the story, fearing his safety from Sango. He decided to keep to this part, at least for the time being.

"You told that… thing…"

InuYasha glared at Sango upon hearing this, but did no more. He was in enough shit as it was.

"…That you loved her? In front of Kagome!"

"May I be so rude to interrupt, but hearing this I seem to think there is more to the story than what InuYasha is telling us…"

Flinching, he opened one eye to look at InuYasha, who chose to win "safety points" with Sango by not hitting the obnoxious monk. Instead, he glared heatedly at him.

"InuYasha, is this true?"

"No."

"InuYasha."

"I _said_ NO!"

"InuYasha, there is more to it and you know it. Tell us _now_ or I swear on Miroku's lecherous hand I will beat you down."

Miroku, looking incredulous at the fact that Sango would sacrifice his hand, self consiously moved away from the two of his comades incase there was bloodshed. Or Sango, coincidentally, decided to follow her words and cut his hand off.

Ouch. That might hurt.

InuYasha sat as stubborn as a rock. Albeit scared, he was determined to not reveal any more of his stupid and rash actions.

Sango sighed, not wanting to really hurt InuYasha. He looked pretty guilty, which might be enough punishment - for now, at least. Sango wanted to know the whole story. However much pain it brought InuYasha… well, it was part of the punishment. From the gist of it, and theloud crying they heard when Kagome briefly passed the woods where they weretaking a walk back to the village(Miroku could've sworn he saw a naked woman along with the noise of crying, but Sango passed it off as another one of his fantasies. Miroku protested verbally about the bump on his head after getting hit by the boomerang when they found out it actually was Kagome who was both crying and naked, finding her towel from her home and realizing, but Sango was too busy hunting for InuYasha), InuYasha hurt Kagome bad. Intentional or unintentional, she wanted to know why her friend was hurt. The_ whole _reason.

Sango looked at Miroku pleadingly, but she was still a bit angry with InuYasha, so it turned out more like a scowl.

Miroku took one look at Sango's expression and – still uneasy from what she had said earlier – yelled, "SANGO! Please forgive this lowly monk, for he is shamed for what he has done. And this lowly monk would like to keep his lowly hand, not only for lecherous purposes mind you, but also to eat and put on my robes. I-"

Sango, confused, started to walk over to simply ask him for his help, which sent Miroku into a frenzied ramble, thinking of all the things he couldn't do without his hand.

"I know I grabbed that one girl, and the other, Sango, and the other. Oh, and a couple more. Ok, maybe hundreds! That doesn't stop me from… uh… riding cows! Yes, it's my past time! If you take my hand away, I won't be able to ride the cows! They have grown quite fond of me, and I of them, Sango. I'm not joking; ask the cows! They want my hand in one piece! They care for me. They do! This monk doesn't deserve their love. Oh, sure, they are not luscious, succulent women with the right curves in the right places – oh. Like that girl… what's her name? Cilia? They don't have curves and a nice rump like her, but they love me! They care for this lowly monk's-"

"Miroku."

"Yes, my one and only love who is the most beautiful one in the whole entire universe, including Cilia?"

Face red with anger, frustration, and embarrassment, shewhacked Mirokufrom the back of his head.

"I have no _clue_ what you are blabbering on about, but I would _kindly_ like your _assistance_ in gathering _information_ from _InuYasha_!" Sango whispered fiercely through clenched teeth, glancing over at InuYasha who was, at the time, moving slowly away towards the direction of the woods.

"If you think for one second, InuYasha, that you are leaving without telling me anything more, you are SADLY MISTAKEN!"

InuYasha's ears turned downwards, flinching at the loud noise of Sango's voice, slinked back into the clearing.

Sango turned her attention to Miroku, satisfied that InuYasha was not leaving for awhile, when she felt something groping her behind.

"Miroku."

"Yes Darling?"

"Do you not learn anything?"

"I will learn… if you teach me." He answered slyly, a suggestive tone evident in his voice.

Which earned him yet another bump, adding to the others on his head.

"Ah, love is a powerful being."

"I'll give you a powerful being."

"Shutting up, now."

"Good. You don't want more brain damage than you already have."

* * *

A/n: Sorry to make you wait this long for a filler chapter... I just wanted to get another chapter up. This is short anyways... Gah. I'm so sorry... definitly next time. You WILL get to see the "Complete and utter chaos" next time. Thanks to all my reviews... I appreciate you so much! - 

Love,  
Charlie/ Alisha


	5. InuYasha? Who Is He?

**Title:** Forgetting you  
**Author:** Moi!  
**Pairing:** Not telling! Hehe.  
**Rating:** T now! Just to be safe. ;  
(A few cuss words… :o)  
**Summary:** When Kagome finally has had enough of InuYasha sneaking off for Kikyou, she runs back to her time with barely concealed tears. She throws herself at her bed, crying for her and InuYasha's non-existent relationship. Kagome keeps saying to herself that she never met him; never loved him. Ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for?" Kagome is finally able to live her life without the weight of loving someone who will never love her back. Is this a new chance for InuYasha to start over with Kagome I smell? Or will he leave Kagome forever for Kikyou? And what _does_ Miroku have to do with all this?

_A/n: _Half of my lower mouth/lip is numb. Gahh, it feels so weird. Stupid Novocain.

Ok, I am determined to make up for the last awful chapter by doing this one better, longer, and hopefully… hopefully faster. Aha, the thing with Miroku… might come as a surprise. Oh, and remember that if she forgets InuYasha she has to forget Kikyou also, along with "remembering" differently from what happened. Just keep that in mind.

I'd like to know what you guys would like to happen. That might help me out when I get stuck. -.-

* * *

Kagome awoke, feeling refreshed and anew. 

Wondering why she felt she tired and worn last night, she stretched, sighing with content. She'd have to ask Miroku and Sango why.

They didn't go shard hunting – from what she remembered, they lazed around and swam in the lake. Miroku was being his usual perverted self.

...Which was kinda cute.

Blushing, she got dressed. Kagome couldn't believe that it had been already a year since she had first bumped into Miroku. She was lost and confused, just wandering the woods outside of the well. Almost magically, the handsome monk showed up. Tense at first, he loosened up when noticing that, indeed, she was a girl. They traveled together, him telling her about a girl who broke a magical jewel into millions of shards – known, when whole, the Shikon Jewel – and how he was looking for them. And, him being the pervert he is, groping her. She had grown... quite used to it, though. One might say she even sorta... liked it.

Kaede, the village Miko, explained to Kagome then, back at the village, that she had some of it's power, so Kagome was instantly interested.

And so they went, traveling and sharing what they knew. Along the way, they met Sango, and all three went looking for the Shikon Jewel Shards. Deciding on the village that Kagome had earned trust in as a home base, they learned to grow close and look out for each other. They were all close friends.

Kagome, however, wanted to be more than friends… at least with a certain guy.

Eagerly Kagome rushed downstairs.

"Mama! Breakfast?"

"…Can you at least say please?"A voice answered, patient and with a hint of laughter.

"Mama! Breakfast!" Kagome whined,wanting to get back to Miroku. Oh, and Sango... her too.

"Ahem."

"…"

"Ah_em_."

"Mama! I'm hungry and I need to get back to Miroku. Uhm. And Sango."

"All you had to do was say 'please'. Teenagers today. Goodness."

Ms. Higurashi sighed, but went to the counter to lie out some food on a plate for her daughter.

Kagome, meanwhile, restlessly shifted from one foot to another.

'I do love Sango, but I feel that she also likes Miroku. Plus, he gropes everyone. Uwaah! I wonder what they are doing now? I do miss them both already. Especially Miroku.'

Ms. Higurashi looked curiously at her daughter. Was she blushing…?

"So, honey, how's Inuyasha doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked, trying to make conversation while heating up leftover rice.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked, confused. "Who's he?"

Ms. Higurashi chuckled quietly to herself.

"You and Inuyasha had another fight, ne? Ah… I remember when I was in love. Had a fight with him every day."

Kagome watched with eyes narrowed in perplexity as hermama gave a wistful sigh and hurried about the kitchen preparing her meal.

'Who is this guy… or whoever he is...mama is talking about?'

"Really, mama…" Kagome started, taking a seat at the table. "Who _is_ he?"

Ms. Higurashi looked over her shoulder, smiling as she decided to play along. She'd make up with Inuyasha on her own time, knowing her daughter.

"Whatever you say, honey. But… do be easy on him, will you? He just shows his love… extra specially."

Kagome groaned irritatedly, giving up on getting information from her mom.

"Fine mama."

"That's my girl." Ms. Higurashi said proudly, looking at her daughter with shining eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Not this _again_…'

"Oh, Kagome." She began fondly. "I remember when you were this little…"

Ms. Higurashi put her hand at waist level while Kagome resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.

"You would say, you were so cute when you said it, 'Mommy! Boys are _icky_. They gots germs all over 'em.' And when I would say, 'Now, now Kagome. One day all these boys will be chasing you and you'll _love_ the attention you'll get.' Then you would make the _cutest_ little face with your nose scrunched up. You acted like that would be the end of the world!" Ms. Higurashi stopped her rant, sighing happily before going back to getting breakfast ready.

"Now look at you now, Kagome. All grown up."

Ms. Higurashi looked over her shoulder, tears in her eyes.

"Oh mama, I'm not all that grown up. Not really."

Ms. Higurashi turned around again, cupping her only daughter's face. With the other hand she wiped her tears. "Oh, Kagome. Yes you are. Look at you. You're gorgeous!"

Kagome smiled affectionately, looking into her mother's aged face and eyes. Her mama wasnot quite really old, but far from young.

"MOM! I'M STARVING! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

Kagome sighed, pulling away from her mom. It didn't seem that during the two years she'd been going to the Feudal times, her now eleven-year-old brother had grown up at all. Physically, sure. Emotionally? Nahh. He was still running away from girls, professing that they had 'cooties.' Kagome remembered having her first crush when she was eleven! Maybe her brother was a hopeless cause.

"Honey, no need to be so loud." Ms. Higurashi sighed, wishing Souta would find a nice friend to play with outside instead of rotting away playing video games. ...Maybe he was a hopeless cause. Finishing up, she laid out two plates of hot breakfast, each plate having equal servings of rice, miso, and a bowl of egg drop soup.

Kagome stared wondrously as Souta devoured his food with his chopsticks a few seconds after the kitchen wear had been set down on the table.

"My gosh, mama, have you been feeding him?"

Souta looked up for a second to glare at his older sister before going back to inhaling his food.

"Oh, hush Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said, humor shining in her eyes. "He's a growing boy."

Kagome chuckled. She started on her food, wanting to finish it so she could go back to the Feudal times.

'Gosh, I am pathetic.' She sighed. 'I can't stay away from him even for a day.'

-x-

Dead silence.

One could mistake it for a cemetery if they passed by the place.

Then again, with the mood Inuyasha was in, it might as well become a cemetery if one had the misfortune to pass by.

Or the passerby could encounter Sango. Who was… well, if possible, in a worse mood than the half demon.

Eh… that wouldn't be too good either.

Miroku leaned against a tree, making a mental note not to grope Sango when she was in a bad mood.

_Never_.

You would have thought he learned his lesson when he thought he was going to get his hand cut off, but no.

He seemed to be a very…forgetful monk.

And Sango didn't seem to have a problem reminding him of the things he seemed to always forget.

Especially when she was in a bad mood.

Miroku's calm violet eyes passed over his surroundings, pausing at the well where Inuyasha was currently leaning against, moping.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly, walking calmly into the forest.

All was quiet.

Then, off in the distance, a tree could be seen falling over. Then one could hear the tree hitting the ground.

Thud.

'Well, that's odd.'

Then another.

Thud.

Then five more.

Thud, thud, thud thud. THUD.

A look passed through Miroku and Sango (even with her bad mood) and they both knew.

'Inuyasha.'

Ah, that explained it.

x-x

"STUPID!"

Thud.

"WENCH!"

Thud.

"Making…" Thud. "Me…" Thud. "Feel…" Thud. "This…" Thud. "WAY!" THUD.

Inuyasha slunk down against a tree that he _hadn't_ destroyed, feeling his energy drain away.

'This isn't fair…' he thought solemnly. 'I didn't mean for this to happen…'

Halfheartedly, he pounded the ground softly. He was so frustrated and angry with himself – he just didn't know what to do. It was the worst feeling knowing that you hurt someone you cared about.

"Dammit…!" he grunted out, closing his eyes.

He was about to fall asleep when a cold, chilling voice made it's way to his ears.

"What are you moping for, Inuyasha?"

He tried to calm himself down before standing up and looking into the eyes of the one he _once_ loved.

Now, if only he could figure out a way to get the guts to tell that to Kagome…

"Kikyou, I'd stay away if I were you." He ground out, not surprised at how anger bubbled up at the site of her.

She'd totally ruined any hopes of new beginnings. She was as selfish as he had once been.

The difference now? He was lucky enough to have met another wonderful person who showed him how to live again. Although, he was still stupid to give into the feelings at seeing Kikyou wanting him. Now, however, he was determined to not hurt Kagome again - even if he had to give up his first love in the process.

"Oh my." Kikyou said smugly, not fazed by his anger. "That's a big change. Last time _I_ remember, you were oh so greedily kissing me in front of my reincarnation. Now you want me _gone_? Hnn."

Inuyasha growled; he didn't want to relive that memory again. It still hurt too much toremember how much hurt _he_ caused Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to regain composure over his anger.

"Poor thing." Kikyou muttered – loud enough for Inuyasha to hear – in false sympathy. "Having to her the truth when she was so naïve about it." Kikyou clucked her tongue.

"Kikyou, I do _not_ want to have tohurt you."

"Touché, Inuyasha. What happened to – and I quote -, 'I'd always choose you, Kikyou. No matter what would happen, I would always be loyal and faithful to you.'"

"In the heat of the moment…" he muttered regretfully, but honestly. He'd let himself slip, and he was paying for it all right.

Kikyou's triumphant smirk faltered as she let emotion show on her face. Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, before they became emotionless and cold.

This cooled Inuyasha's anger quite a bit.

Slowly standing up, he looked at Kikyou with pitying and equally cool amber eyes.

"Kikyou. I loved you. Not now. I have Kagome now, you-"

"Ah, but will she take you back?" Kikyou cut him off, smirking.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly, taking her by surprise. She'd only seen pain like this reflected in her own eyes.

"I'm not sure anymore, Kikyou…" he whispered, before walking away into the woods.

-x-

"Uhm, Sango?"

"Shut up Miroku."

Miroku coughed before giving up communication altogether.

This might be a good time to catch up on some long awaited sleep. And maybe… some groping…

Miroku scooted closer, in what he thought a subtle manner. Sango turned towards him, giving him a fierce glare that made him shiver with fear.

Scampering back, he slouched down with defeat.

Maybe he should just stick to getting some sleep.

He was just about to do this, when he straightened up a bit.

Then again, he did love a challenge.

* * *

A/n: -looks sheepish- It is longer... even if by 200 words... I tried! Please review? It helps... it does. Suggestions could also help. They help me write faster, both of them. OH. Andsorry it's draggingso long to whereKagome goes back. It might be a longer story than I thought... 

Please review! Don't make me beg...

-Charlie


End file.
